


call to action: let’s talk about our transformative works

by charleybradburies



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Commentary, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Historical References, Multi-Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, POV First Person, Social Commentary, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr rant-ish post about fandom. Focuses on lacks of intersectionality and feedback. </p><p>A/N: There is a tl;dr (too long, didn’t read) at the bottom, if you’re curious but not dedicated.</p><p>Was under a cut on Tumblr. To reblog and/or read there, go <a href="http://reviewlutionary.tumblr.com/post/136584415059/call-to-action-lets-talk-about-our">here.</a> To participate in Comment Challenge 2016, check <a href="http://reviewlutionary.tumblr.com/post/136766418594/reviewlution-comment-challenge-2016-who-anyone-in">this</a> out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call to action: let’s talk about our transformative works

**Author's Note:**

> +URLs written below are Tumblr urls.  
> +When talking about the early/mid 2000s, for reference, I was in elementary and middle school back then.

So here it is, folks, I’ve been seeing/participating in a lot of discourse recently, wherein many people in fandom confirm things I’m also experiencing - some not-so-great things. 

A) Pretty much since the beginning of fandom - even before it became a word and/or concept anything like what we talk of now in this century - the transformative part of the transformative works that we do has been in focus, and something that’s been continually encouraged and continually both adapted and shunned is **intersectionality.** Creating, spreading, asking for fanworks about marginalized characters that acknowledge and respect them. Challenging the Man to get more characters of color, more women characters, more non-heterosexual characters, characters with mental illnesses and with physical disabilities…the gamut, we have run, or at least tried to. But both much of the popular source material and much of most fandoms (and of fandom as a whole) still have very, very far to go until we’re giving currently - and societally - underappreciated characters and relationships what they deserve from us. (in a fannish manner of speaking, of course.)

B) Back when I - and many others - got into the beginning of what we know as fandom now, it was an age of ship-specific archival websites, email lists, print zines, floppy discs, and computers and monitors being totally separate things. In order for anyone to have fandom, there was a lot of **teamwork** involved, on everyone’s end. That’s part of why so many fics and fic challenges started out with very long works; it took so much effort to share that it was practically more worth it to write a novel-length fic for a single ship and have an editor you rang or played phone tag with every weekend, than to try to dabble (or drabble). And much of the time, the work was appreciated. It was pretty much expected, at least for the fandoms I spent time in, that readers of fic or viewers of fanart would give **constructive criticism.** However, with the continual changing of the seasons, as it goes, that’s changed. A lot. To the point where half the time talking with other fic writers that’s one of the biggest problems. It’s a major reason people stop writing fic, especially for smaller ships and fandoms, and most especially when there’s such a mass of work that people are able to take it for granted. I can name six websites that I know are used in great part to share transformative works; middle school me would not have believed anyone who told her that would be a fact. (But hey, middle school me was amazed at the fanciness of the Motorola Razr, too)

 **Readers (and consumers of fanart) _need_ to comment. Writers and other artists _need_ feedback.** Without feedback, it’s practically impossible to get better at your craft, to feel confidence in your work, to feel that there’s worth in creating it or in posting it. 

People who complain about having no comments or kudos on their ao3 fics often get chastised for ‘caring about other people’s opinions’, but step back, especially if that’s something you’ve thought or said, and think about what utter bullshit that is. Is there any culture in the world, even any religion, that does not value to some extent the judgment of others? Screw thinking that’s a descriptor of arrogance or cattiness; that’s an aspect of being human. On the literal, developmental (if you wanna fight me on this, come back when you’re busting your butt on track to a degree in children’s education I KNOW ABOUT DEVELOPMENT TRUST ME ON THIS) level, human beings learn virtually everything we know by **observation, interaction, imitation, and repetition.** We are _social_ creatures, and let’s be real, it feels terrible to put yourself out there, with something you care about, only to be ignored. 

And in addition, not only is fandom all about communication, it’s about having connection. We write, or draw, or vid, or whatever, these characters and universes, because we see ourselves in them (or are fascinated with the ways they differ from us). We are cultivating a relationship with those characters, even just by reblogging a piece of artwork. And especially now, in this ‘Technology Age’, those are, at their core, _human relationships._ By enjoying something (or not enjoying something) that someone has created we, too, foster the tiniest of relationships with that creator. 

We talk on tumblr about seeing our followers as friends, and yet so many actively Tumblrian fanfic writers are damn tired of getting next to no feedback. So what’s up with that? Does that, or should that, compute? This isn’t the 2+2=5 conversation, people. This is writing 2+2 on the chalkboard and then not finishing the problem because * _‘G-d forbid_ you have to exert some effort in return for consuming a product’. Not like in the non-Internet world you wouldn’t have to pay for a book or CD or shirt, right? That’s totally not a thing. Barter system? What’s that?* 

(*to anyone who has trouble recognizing sarcasm, I am being sarcastic between the above asterisks)

Let’s check back in to the human relationships part of fandom. Comments, kudos, all that jazz, keep writers writing and artists ~~arting~~ making art - and they keep us/them/everyone getting better, too. They increase both the quantity and quality of our transformative works, and they shape fandoms into communities.

I’ve made it a personal resolution to, this year, comment on every single fanfic that I read. And while I won’t pretend to be able to require anyone to do the same, I want to ask people of all fandoms to check back in. To comment, either constructively or positively, even if all you can think to say is ‘this is so sad i love it’ or ‘this line is the jam to my toast, man’. **Say _something._**

If the person takes requests and you know you like their work, especially if they write uncommon pairings, think of something to ask for! Drop headcanons in a friend’s askbox. Leave a gif of Adele singing ‘Hello’ to express your feels. If you really adore a fic and wish you were able to leave thirty kudos, make a recommendation post and share the love with your followers! 

Communication is key, guys! And there’s always room for improvement. 

**tl;dr: Morals of the story are to try to make your fandom as intersectional and interactive as possible. Comment, comment, comment!**

If anyone else wants to join me ( @CLARASCARTERS) in my ~~whatever the hell this is~~ crusade, say I! (Is it ‘Aye?’) Better yet, you could reblog this post, or others from this blog ( @REVIEWLUTIONARY), or send a message here with a ‘pledge’ to do something to better your fandom. Whether it’s to try to comment on every fic you read this month (or basically any length of time) or something else you think would work for you if you don’t read fic. 

Thanks for reading/listening if you have, for reblogging, following, giving kudos, or commenting if you choose to, and for being parts of your fandoms - hopefully, positive parts. Drink some water, have a snack if you haven’t eaten in a couple hours or more, and have a fun, safe, empathy-filled time with your Tumbling or ao3 browsing.


End file.
